


Too Good at Goodbyes

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: This video is centered on the times when Magnus is hurt.I may also write a fanfic based on this video.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Too Good at Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this video. I usually focus on hurt Alec, so I thought I would do a video about hurt Magnus. I felt the song Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith was very appropriate, as being immortal Magnus has been forced to say goodbye to his past lovers. 
> 
> Feel free to send me video requests :)


End file.
